


The Best Dad In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Family, Father-Daughter Date & Outing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Memories, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace wanted to spend some time with her father, Where do they go?, What is said?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Dad In The World:

*Summary: Grace wanted to spend some time with her father, Where do they go?, What is said?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was surprised that his daughter, Grace Williams, wanted to spend time with him. She was treating him to the nearby ice cream parlor, where they are getting their favorite ice cream treats.

 

“This was a nice surprise, Monkey, But what brought this on ?”, as they sat down at a nearby table, & enjoying their ice cream. Well, Danno, I felt like treating you to some ice cream, We never spent anytime together”, she said, as she had some of her chocolate ice cream.

 

“You are the best dad in the world, I love you, Danno”, Grace said with a big smile on her face, “Well, You are the best daughter in the world”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a bigger smile, Grace just smiled, as a response.

 

The Blond will remember this, as one of the best days of his life, He hopes that he would have more of these days with her daughter. Danny will make sure that this will happen, & he will have time with her, as long as he is around.

 

The End.


End file.
